No one will doubt the effectiveness of an umbrella for keeping one dry while walking in the rain. Their simple, but effective design has served mankind well over the years with minimal changes to its basic design. However, umbrellas suffer from one (1) common flaw in that the handle and shaft must be positioned away from the body when using. This position places the canopy of the umbrella off to one (1) side of the user, leaving the other side of the user's body at the very edge of the umbrella, or even beyond. This then subjects the user to rain, especially in blowing and driving rain conditions. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which umbrellas can provide complete and maximum coverage for all extents of the user's body, in order to eliminate the problems as described above.